Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to wireless communication. More specifically, this disclosure relates to increasing wireless capacity of cellular systems. This disclosure relates to multi-cell, multi-subscriber wireless systems and various methods for interference mitigation to increase the capacity of a cell site and enhance the throughput of cell edge users.
Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, video, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE)/LTE-Advanced systems and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. Each terminal can communicate with at least one base station (BS) via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. The base stations can also be referred to as node B's or evolved node B's (eNB). The eNB or BS can also be termed an access point (AP).
A wireless communication network can include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of wireless devices or wireless terminals. A wireless device can be a user equipment (UE), for example, in a LTE environment. A UE is a device that can provide wireless services to a user. Some examples of UEs include cellular phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), wireless modems, handheld devices, tablets, phablets, laptop computers, netbooks, smartbooks, and ultrabooks, among other examples.